


impatience is a virtue

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy and Jemma can’t possibly wait for Bucky to get home. Well, theycould, but they don’t want to.  It’s only a few minutes anyway. He can definitely catch up.





	impatience is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts).



> #2“You got started without me”
> 
> **_Smutty Dialogue Prompts 2019_ **

Darcy cupped Jemma’s face, tugging her close as they stumbled back to the bedroom. “You don’t want to wait for him?” Jemma whispered, her voice raspy where it moved over Darcy’s skin.

Bucky was on his way home from some out of country emergency. They’d gotten notified that he was back in U.S Airspace, so he could be home any minute. There was no reason not to wait, and yet, here they were. Impatience was a non-virtue they both shared.

Darcy let out a giggle and Jemma knew why. She wouldn’t be able to wait until they were in the bedroom, let alone for Bucky to return. Jemma also knew she didn’t  _ want _ to.

Darcy shook her head, “I don’t want to wait, and I know you don’t either.” She dipped her head lower to suck a spot on Jemma’s throat. The spot was sensitive, but Darcy knew that. Jemma’s hand came around to the back of her head, smoothing over her hair as she bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan. A moan that broke through just as Darcy’s hand cupped Jemma’s breast through her t-shirt, teasing her nipple stiff behind the jersey cotton.

Jemma’s thighs clenched, her hand tightening in Darcy’s dark curls when the other woman scraped her thumbnail over the stiffened peak. “Oh yes, do that again… keep doing that…”

“I think I should make you wait for Bucky,” Darcy murmured. “Get you all slick and ready for him, would you like that?” Her tongue came out to flick along Jemma’s jaw. “Would you?”

“God, yes…” Jemma murmured, allowing her head to fall back as Darcy’s thumbnail scraped over her nipple again. The bed was mere feet away. They really should try to make it over there. But at the same time, Jemma hoped Darcy wouldn’t stop. Everything she did felt too good to stop.

Jemma shuddered in pleasure as Darcy sucked loose, sloppy kisses along the column of her throat, her breath hot on sensitive skin. Darcy’s fingers flicked Jemma’s nipple a few more times, the sensation almost too much to bear. And then she stopped, nodding towards the bed. “Come on, Jem. Almost there.”

Jemma stumbled back the few steps until the backs of her legs hit the mattress of the California king that took up most of their bedroom.

Darcy slid her hands into the waistband of Jemma’s lounge pants and knickers, pushing the lot down over her hips and leaving her bare from the waist down. Her t-shirt was still on as Darcy coaxed her to turn and lean over on the bed.

Jemma assumed the position and brought both knees up onto the mattress with her.

Darcy pressed Jemma’s head and shoulders down against the duvet, leaving her hips up in the air as Darcy’s fingers trailed down her spine and over her buttocks, down to her inner thighs to spread them more.  She cupped her sex, sliding two fingers against her slit while Jemma moaned into the mattress, her hips rocking back wantonly.

“You want my hands or my mouth?” Darcy whispered.

And maybe it was because Jemma had more pressing matters to pay attention to, or maybe it was their fella’s tactical training, but she didn't’ hear him enter the apartment or the room until he spoke. Just then.

“Aww, you got started without me…” Bucky whined, sounding decidedly  _ not _ upset about the development.  Darcy and Jemma looked back at him, noting the way he leaned against the doorframe. The very picture of nonchalance.

Darcy grinned and flicked her fingers over Jemma. “Which do  _ you _ want, babe?” She wasn’t talking to Jemma anymore. “My mouth on her or my hands on her?”

Jemma nearly cried out when he crossed the floor to kneel beside her on the floor, eyes trained to where she was on the bed. “Mouth. I wanna watch. Then I’ll take a turn.”

It was infinitely hotter with him watching. His blue eyes stayed trained on the spot where Darcy was currently situated.

Darcy leaned over, her breath warm against slick flesh before she ran her tongue along the folds. Jemma whimpered at the sensation.

Jemma couldn’t see him, but she could hear him. Hear his rumbled instructions to Darcy. She knew he was touching her. Her breasts most likely, Darcy liked having her tits played with almost as much as she liked playing with Jemma’s.

Darcy sucked softly against Jemma’s skin before settling in over her clit, her tongue fluttering over the tiny nub amid groans of encouragement from Bucky.

Jemma’s hands gripped the sheet when Bucky whispered, loud enough for her to hear. “That’s it, make her cum, I want my turn…”

He ran his hand up the back of her thigh and over her ass, squeezing roughly.

She was primed from all the teasing, but even so, her climax came as a bit of a surprise.

Jemma came hard against Darcy’s mouth, her hips rocking back as Darcy’s tongue chased her clit. Jemma moaned, her body shaking as Bucky stood. 

He walked round to the side of the bed, well within her line of vision before he stripped off his clothes, each garment in quick succession, dropping his pants and trousers in record time to lay back on the bed in front of her, head on the pillows as he beckoned her to crawl atop him.

“C’mere, doll…” 

She went, crawling up to the head of the bead and turning around. He wrapped both arms around her thighs as she straddled his mouth, facing Darcy, who was in the midst of stripping out of her own clothing.

Jemma watched as she peeled off her top, reaching around her back to release her bra. Her hands cupping ample breasts and strumming her own nipples as she kneeled on the bed, scooting up until she was straddling Bucky’s hips.

She reached down then, wrapping her hand around his throbbing member and pulling her fist up the length of him.

He groaned beneath Jemma, his fingers trailing over her thighs as Darcy worked him up in her hand. She rubbed his cock over her sex, rolling the head over her clit before she lined him up with her opening and sinking down.

Bucky groaned, his cock disappearing into Darcy as he tugged Jemma down over his mouth.

She couldn’t think once his very talented tongue began flicking over her clit. Every pulse felt overwrought, but this was her favorite part. Bucky would make her cum again. And he’d work for it, too.

He was moaning against her, his body shaking as Darcy rode his dick, her hands reaching up to cup her own breasts again. Jemma leaned forward, taking one pert nipple in her mouth and sucking softly, thrilling when Darcy began to coo out her name. Her name. Bucky’s. It was a jumble.

Jemma’s second release was quick and intense, not lasting nearly as long as her first, but making her yelp nonetheless. She rose up on her knees to disengage herself, rolling to the side as Bucky reached down for Darcy immediately.

“Fuck, Darce. I’m close…”

Jemma laid back on the bed languidly, watching as Darcy rose up and sank down, moaning as Bucky reached for her breasts.  The bed was rocking as Jemma slid her hand between them, scissoring her fingers over Bucky’s cock and letting Darcy’s clit rub over her palm. 

When Darcy came, it shook the bed, made Jemma smile languidly as Bucky followed soon after.

He smiled, panting a little either out of exhaustion or just raw sexual exertion, Jemma wasn’t sure. “I can’t believe you didn’t wait for me,” he exhaled, tucking both arms behind his head as Darcy curled herself over him, her head resting on his chest as Jemma snuggled up beside him.

“We got impatient,” Darcy said in way of explanation.

“So impatient,” Jemma added, slipping her arm between them for a tighter hug.

“I was ten minutes out,” he reminded them, laughing a little.

“Was that a complaint, I heard?” Darcy asked, pushing up a little to smile first at him, then at Jemma, who giggled.

“Surely not a  _ complaint _ ,” Jemma teased.

“Not at all. You won’t hear me complaining,” Bucky quickly replied, one arm tucking around Jemma. “Don’t mind your impatience a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!
> 
> Want one of your own?
> 
> Prompt me for smut [here](https://forms.gle/P1Xkff6ixSuhsSqt5)  
> OR  
> for Angst, Hurt/Comfort, or Fluff [here](https://forms.gle/2A6vZnm5sWA6Mjx2A).


End file.
